Made to Kill you, Chose to Love you
by Yojimbra
Summary: She was created to become the Ultimate Assassin, to sow terror and chaos into society by leaving their leaders and heroes nothing more than a pool of blood. Fortunately, she has a weakness for Izuku Midoriya. Izuku x Fem Nomu. Yes you read that right. No, I'm not sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Tomura lurked around the massive underground laboratory of his Master's ally. Wires, tubes, and gears covered much of the floors, walls, and ceiling leaving the entire area devoid of anything that could be considered liveable. The silence was replaced by a near constant gurgling as fluids were transferred to the numerous vats that held countless high-class Nomu just waiting to be unleashed upon the public.

He wanted to use one.

"I swear these things are looking at me!" Toga Himiko took a step closer to one of the tanks, a dull blue light illuminated the slender looking Nomu inside of it. It like all the others pushed the boundary of what could be considered human, with flesh that looked necrotic, burnt, decayed, or frozen, and various mouths that ranged from humanoid to beastial to downright alien. "They're not awake are they?"

"They're awake in that they're not asleep." The doctor who changed his name every month said from his computer station more than thirty feet away. "But they're asleep in that they're not aware, they're all currently awaiting updates and orders."

He asked placing his hand onto the glass of one vat, looking the Nomu in it's one large, angry eye that glared outwards. It probably shot lasers. Something behind the Nomu caught his attention, another tank, separate from the others and covered in thick metal plates.

A number was written on the tank in large red characters. 06.

"What's inside that tank?" He slipped between two of the vats, careful not to step on any of the taught wires that ran between the two less he mess something up. These were going to be his toys soon enough, his new glorious and wonderful toys. No sense in breaking them now. "The one with Zero-Six on the side?"

"A prototype." The doctor replied without so much as looking back. "She's designed to be the ultimate assassin and not a simple-minded brute like the others. As such she still has a bit of free will."

A consul was embedded into the the metal of the tank, displaying numerous numbers oddly enough what song was currently playing. Placing an ear to the tank he could hear something melodic coming from inside. An assassin Nomu? He could use an assassin. "What can she do, and how can we give her a target?"

"She's not ready." The doctor said simply.

"I didn't ask if she was ready, I asked what she can do." He moved to the front of the tank finding a single sliding gap in the metal. Curiosity drove him to look inside. There was nothing but whatever fluid was in the other tanks illuminated by the pale blue light. "There's nothing-"

A slam came from the glass followed by a shriek, that reverberated through the complex, the other Nomu also began to stir, their arms and fingers twitching. Then the scream died down and a hand placed firmly against the glass appeared followed by a large violet eye glaring at him with contempt. The skin was pale, flawless and so unlike the other Nomu. Out of all of them, this one looked the most human.

"Invisibility is one of the quirks we gave her, as well as mild intangibility, she can squeeze through anything not made of metal with some difficulty, but the main attraction is the quirk she was born with, one that not even All for One was willing to take from her."

A quirk that not even his master was willing to take? And a powerful one at that. "What was it?"

"She's the ultimate polymorph, able to change her body at will into nearly any shape she wants, even subconsciously when she's threatened. Indeed her defensive ability might even be greater than Gigantomachia."

"If her quirk is so powerful why didn't Master take it?"

"Because he couldn't control it, especially not in his weakened state, he barely managed to return the quirk before it consumed him." The doctor continued to clack away at the computer as though he wasn't really paying attention to them. Though it was likely the opposite was true given how paranoid the man was. "It's because of that base quirk that she's able to handle multiple quirks without completely losing her mind. It's also because of that, that she's been difficult to reprogram."

"If she's so strong then why haven't you used her yet?" He continued to look into the vat at the unblinking eye that was glaring at him, a strand of hair floated up between them, its color was impossible to tell in the dull glow of the vat. "We could have taken out All Might with her."

"All Might would have been a risky target." The doctor turned to him, smiling ear to ear. "As I said, she is a prototype, everything about her is untested. If you unleash her I don't know exactly what will happen."

He looked at the doctor, then back to the creature before closing the viewport. "How do I give her a target?"

"Well, I did say that I would give you everything didn't I?" He was excited about this. "Very well Tomura, let's start the experiment!"

Giving her the target was simple, there was a screen inside the vat that she could see, as well as speakers. It was a simple as showing her a photo and like a good bloodhound she would pick up on its scent and hunt the target down.

"The more information you can give her the better," The doctor said leaning back in his chair. "Photos, address, videos, voice file, she was always meant to go after high profile targets."

It was a good thing Izuku Midoriya was a high profile student at U.A. It was easy to find photos of him, and even easier to find his fights at the U.A. sports festival and countless other times that pain in the neck had saved someone before had even graduated. It seemed almost too easy. At the start, his little assassin was quite, then as the images began to assault her the tank began to stir, her vitals were going wild, dropping down to levels that would have her dead before spiking up to beyond human, and another shriek tore through the lab once more.

The glass shattered, metal buckled, and the ground began to shake. A stream of liquid shot out from a crack in the metal frying the computer. The screeching sound of metal being torn like paper ripped through the lab. A single claw, black, terrifying, with a gleaming edge that seemed to cut at his vision sliced through the metal like it was a loaf of bread. Another appeared, followed by another.

Metal twisted, bent, and that blue viscus liquid that smelled of death sprayed in every direction. Another scream tore through the lab the first scream of a creature of violence emerging from its egg.

Her hair shimmered, not made out of any single color instead it changed, shifting and dancing like it was a trick of light, it barely managed to maintain a silvery color like that of a fish scale. Wings sprouted out from her back, feathers every color of the rainbow growing as she lurched, laughing at the pain. Her skin was pale, a soft blue that was an almost unforgettable color.

With one last scream that cracked the glass of one of the tanks, she began to move. Those powerful wings pulled her upward with a single thrust, knocking him down to the ground and scattering everything that wasn't nailed down.

A silence followed, that girl was gone. On her way to kill Izuku Midoriya. If it failed then that was okay. It would send a message, a message that no matter where he hid, he could be found, and he could be hurt.

"Is it just me," Toga spoke her mouth hanging open and her cheeks were flushed, her hands were in front of her chest cupping at the air. "Or was she kinda hot?"

XXXX

Izuku let out a long yawn, it'd been a while since he had woken up before his alarm, especially on a Sunday. Well, maybe he could get a few more minutes of sleep and then go out and train. Yea, that sounded-

His hand rested on something soft, warm, smooth, but also rather rough. It wasn't him, that much was certain. He felt it again, was it a pillow? A soft moan that turned into a growl then back into a moan. There was a lump in his bed that was moaning and growling. Was this another quirk hidden in One for All?

Pulling up the cover his eyes went wide. It was a woman, with incandescent hair, pale blue skin, save for some numbers printed on her cheek. She was also naked. Her large chest was currently pressed against his bare chest, and how the hell did he not feel them sooner.

His hand was on her butt. Why was his hand on her butt? Wait. He squeezed her butt. He was still squeezing her butt.

Words failed him as his body refused to move for whatever reason. Whoever she was she knew his one weakness, incredibly forward women.

She stirred, letting out a long yawn that showed off her sharp fang-like teeth that looked like they belonged on a carnivore, ready to take a bite out of him and consume him whole. Eyes that were the color of the setting sun opened looking at him like he was her next meal with that predatory gaze. Her smile was cute, and two cat-like ears perked up from her hair. On her right cheek, the number 06 was tattooed in bright red ink.

"Hi," she purred, sliding her hands up along his body and around his neck. She pulled herself up, her chest still pressed against his, and faced him. Their noses were touching, she smelled terrible. Her eyes changed, from orange to blue, to purple, before settling on soft pink. "Izuku smell good, Izuku is mine now."

"Wha-"

She silenced him with a kiss.

He tasted blood.

**AN: Uhh pilot chapter? Pilot chapter! This fic was brought up by me going "What's the weirdest possible pairing I can write?" The answer was Izuku x Fem Nomu. And now we have this! Let me know what you think and if I should continue it!**

**Also support me at my Ko-fi! Ko-fi / Yojimbra ! please. Or not up to you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Air. Fresh, cold, clean air.

Sky. Endless, star-filled, beautiful sky.

Freedom. Glorious, amazing, frightening freedom.

All of her senses flared, overloading her mind as she simply took everything in. Trees covered the land, their leaves creating art each time the wind blew. Had she always been able to see sound? Her own wing beats dyed the air around her a vibrant red. No, that was new. A quirk, not hers, someone else's, but hers now, let her see sound.

The music of the outside world was beautiful.

Animals, some slumbering, others scurrying about the forest ran streaks across the world, their heartbeats calling to her, all but shouting 'here I am'. Their bodies were like two skeletons laid on top of each other, one made of red blood, the other sparking, electromagnetic waves. All creatures had them, she did too.

More quirks. Stolen, given to her. Why? She didn't ask for them.

It was blinding. There was so much in this world. So very much. Her world inside had been small. Too small. Cramped. Very cramped. But the music was nice. And it was warm. Warm was good. Until that noise started. Shocking her, stabbing her, pushing her out. So she had to destroy it.

They said the tube would help her. Help her with what? Was she helped?

She closed her eyes, finding the world still so vibrant to her senses. A beacon was in her mind, glowing, pulling her towards it. It was warm. So very warm. It was brighter than the sun, but it did not hurt to stare at. She knew what that was. She needed to go there.

That's where Izuku was.

Izuku. What was Izuku? He was her target. What was she supposed to do with her target?

Kill.

Kill?

Kill.

Then what?

Return.

Return? To the tube?

But the tube was boring.

A breath of that cold night air filled her lungs. Her wings stopped painting her vision red. The leaves stopped creating rainbows, and the wind no longer looked like brush strokes in motion. The heart beats of the animals vanished, their faint blue and red glow vanishing. Control. She had control.

She looked out once more upon the world as it was meant to be seen. The night sky was alight with stars, the half-full moon ruled over them with a brilliant indifference. Purple mountains dominated half the horizon, while the other ended in the endless blue of the ocean that mirrored that star-filled sky.

The light of villages, towns, cities, dotted the landscape. Cities meant buildings, buildings meant people! People! What did people mean? People meant people!

Even she saw the world as it should be - probably, had she always been able to see so well in the dark? Yes, but only sometimes - that bright warm light that was her target remained, calling her towards it with the promise of something. What was that something? It was Izuku. What was she supposed to do when she found him?

Kill.

Nah, that wasn't it. Or if it was she didn't care. Besides his name was fun to say.

"Izu-ku." She hummed, the word tingling her lips. She was right it was fun to say. "Izzzzzzuuukuuuuu!" Hmm, nope that was pushing it. Wait, was that what her voice sounded like? Weird, but she liked it! It was her voice! She hadn't heard her voice in forever! Had she heard her voice before? Maybe?

Wait, if her voice sounded different did she look different too? Wait, she always looked different. Well, she could if she wanted too. That was her quirk. That was why…. Her quirk was why she… There was nothing. There should be something there, but there wasn't. Before she was in the tube, there was nothing. But she knew she wasn't always in the tube.

Maybe Izuku knew? He seemed like a helpful person, he was a hero right? Or was he going to be a hero?

Kill the hero.

Nah. She was going to go see him!

A second pair of wings burst from her back larger than the first, followed by a third set that was smaller than the first. She fell, her back to the sky as she let the wind take her, her hair flowing behind her. Inches above the trees her wings pushed as one, sending leaves scattering about her and her forward. Towards Izuku.

The trees zoomed past her, she turned, twisted, and danced in the air, faster than wind, faster than the birds, faster than fast. This was fun, flying was fun. It was a lot better than the tube. Especially when the tube got loud.

Buildings, streets, and people bloomed out around her. Drawing her attention every in that beautifully structured chaos. It was a good thing she turned off the extra senses. Still the sound of the city must look amazing. Maybe when she wasn't flying.

She should hurry. Once she got to Izuku then maybe…. Err, something would happen.

Ki-

Nope!

Oh, once she got to Izuku she could start seeing things in different ways again. Just not all at once. Maybe Izuku had food. She was hungry. And she wanted to be warm.

She pushed her wings harder, their muscles groaning at the extra force. A boom, a lout one went off around her, and she felt something give. The windows of a tall building shook and shattered and some cars started to make noise down below. That was close to where she was! She should hurry before she gets hit by it!

Danger.

Something stopped her right before she reached where Izuku was, despite being so close that light and warmth were no bigger than they had always been. Just looming there, telling her where she needed to be. But there was stuff in the way.

She blinked and the buildings began to glow with a different light. Their electronic circuits were exposed to her, and she could follow them, see where they lead. Cameras, alarms, motion detectors, heat detectors, security measures. She knew about them. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

Why did she know about them?

The camera's seeing her wasn't a problem. The alarms might be. Alarms meant that people would come and find her, and she didn't want that. A lot of people sounded annoying. And they might try to stop her from getting to Izuku. "Izu-ku."

Still fun to say.

Her wings retracted back into her body, and she began to change in different ways, suction cups on her hands and feet, her skin shimmering to match her surroundings. She felt the stone wall feeling it until it was no longer cold to her, but hot instead. She was cold now. But she was gone. They wouldn't see her, they wouldn't sense her.

She could go find Izuku.

She climbed the wall, entering the courtyard, watching her every step to not cross those otherwise invisible lines that seemed to cover the area. In no time at all, she was in front of Izuku's buildings. It was tall, sturdy, filled with alarms, sensors, and people. Most of them were asleep. And Izuku was up.

The wall was smooth stone, and her fingers stuck to it easily. Bit by bit she climbed up to his room, and once she was right there, she pushed herself into his room. Another quirk. This one was neat. It was like swimming through thick mud. Or jello, non-sticky jello. She put one hand in first, tapping around and finding a place for leverage. Then her other hand, then slowly she pushed her way through the wall.

Izuku's room was small - bigger than her tube - and filled with posters and figures of All Might. She knew who All Might was! He was… he was… A hero! Neat! She knew coming here was a good idea. There was a computer, a door, some clothes half in a hamper, and some more clothes half in a dresser, and there was a table.

Oh! And there was a bed! Izuku was in the bed!

Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!

Her hand turned into a single claw, sharp enough to shimmer in the darkness. She loomed closer, fixed on Izuku's sleeping form. He didn't know she was there. If she didn't want him to know he'd never know she was there.

Izuku snored softly, his bare chest was half exposed to the open night while one hand clutched a blanket. He looked warm. He smelled good. Really good. He looked good too. Just looking at him was fun. It made her cheeks feel warm.

Her heart was beating faster and faster, the blood was rushing through her head as she grew a second heart to pump faster than fast.

Woah. Head rush. Two hearts was not a good idea.

But it didn't stop her heart from beating harder and faster the more she looked at him. She liked him. She liked him a lot. He was cute, from his freckles to his curly green hair. And his muscles. She reached out her claw now a hand and felt him. He shuddered at her cold touch. But he was warm. And he was fun to touch.

Was this love? Was she in love? Was that why she was sent here? Was Izuku her soulmate? Ooooh, she liked that idea.

Kill!

She lifted up the blanket, slinking her way next to him. It felt good to be pressed up against his body. He was warm. She felt safe. She felt happy. She felt tired.

With a kiss on his chest, she let out a yawn and began to fall asleep. "Izu-ku is mine."

His arm fell down onto her shoulder, and he squeezed slightly. Yes, he was very much hers now.

XXXX

A noise came from Izuku's room.

Sero let out a yawn and stumbled into his slippers. Ever since they had entered their third year and rearranged their rooms the duty of "Izuku-checker" had fallen to him. It seemed like every other week his quirk was doing something weird. Which meant he was going to have to make sure that Izuku was okay.

"Maybe this time his quirk turned him into a cute girl busty girl." He half mused, shuffling over to Izuku's room. That'd be worth getting woken up early. Especially if none of Izuku's clothes fit. It'd been a while since he had seen a boob in person, not since that time Mei's shirt exploded two months ago.

Maybe having boob on the brain all the time was why he couldn't get a girlfriend. He should try with the first years again.

Opening up Izuku's door he got his wish.

There were boobs alright. But also dick. Izuku was naked - well mostly naked - his shorts were halfway down his legs having been pushed as he scooted towards the wall. A girl a beautiful one with hair that hit every color of the rainbow and then some. A fit, stacked, naked body that was a barely blue tinge, and a feral smile added to the whole exotic look she had going on. It was the two appendages (they looked like spider legs) that grew out of her back and had trapped Izuku against the wall that he had an issue with. Back to staring at boobs.

Boobs saved, back to being responsible.

"Sensei!" He called turning to shut the door. "Something weird is happening to Izuku. Again!"

**AN: Hi!... nothing to say here. Was a fun chapter to write.**

... Donate to my Ko - fi ! Please! or not, up to you. Ko - fi / Yojimbra !


	3. Chapter 3

Boobs.

Big, round, perky, bouncy, pale, bare, naked, soft, heavy, delightful, beautiful, boobs.

His eyes trailed downward for less than a second. That one glorious second of her slender form was all but burned into his mind, and might even have been plastered directly into One for All with how clearly the image was. But he really didn't need it to be very clear. He could see it right in front of him. Her soft blue almost grey skin, her wide hips, slender waist, thick thighs, all of it was exposed and just begging him to look at.

And touch.

"Izuku," She pouted, her pink eyes might as well have been hearts for all the desire she was looking at him with. One of her knees was still on the mattress and she clutched the blanket in one hand. "I'm cold, bed is warm. Bed with Izuku is warmest."

It might have been the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and heard, and felt, and did, if it wasn't for the giant spider-like leg she had grown out of her shoulder that had impaled his wall next to him - actually it was still the hottest thing. Naturally, Sero had opened the door and then proceeded to do the exact opposite of help. Not that he blamed him, the standard protocol for a girl in the boy's dorm was silent nods, knowing smiles, and a high five later.

As far as he knew the girls had a similar system but with the addition of a lot more gossip.

And he really should be focusing, on what was right in front of him. And not just the fact that she was an exotically beautiful woman, that was naked, but on the fact that she was in his room naked and that she had kissed him naked and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. That was a good kiss.

His involuntary 'why' and 'oh god yes' boner slipped free from his boxers that had been pushed down when he tried to back away from her. He quickly tried to cover himself back up, a task more difficult than he'd care to admit as he really couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Who are you? And why are you here? And why are you naked?" He asked, still sitting. Names first, then, action. Whatever that was. Hopefully it was less confusing and ever so slightly less sexy. Was his nose bleeding?

"I'm me," She said simply placing a hand just above her heart and blinking at him. "And I'm yours."

She shook her hips. Yep the 'Why' boner was back full force. Without missing a beat the woman before him took several slow, seductive steps that had her hips swinging from side to side, and her bountiful chest bouncing. It was the kind of walk that Midnight used when she was trying to seduce a man.

"And," She placed one hand on his shoulders, her feet on either side of his hips as she lowered herself to sit on his lap. She was heavier than she looked a lot heavier. "And I'm Izuku's."

Touching her against was a weirdly wonderful sensation, she was soft, warm, cold, heavy, light, smooth, and a little bit scaley all at once. It was all he could do to stop her from pressing further against him. Questions first, 'why' boner later.

She frowned when he stopped her from kissing him again. "Why? Izuku no like kisses?"

"I'll kiss you," was he really saying that? "After you answer my questions."

"Questions?" She pouted. "How many questions?"

"A few." He responded. A limb extended from her elbow it looked like a crab claw but made out of two fingers that retrieved his blanket. Was that her quirk? It looked powerful, was she a student? A first year? How did she get in his bed? He should ask her these things, not himself. "What's your name?"

"Don't remember." She shrugged, tucking part of the blankets under his shoulder without moving her arms. She turned her face focusing on one tricky part for a moment, showing off the red '06' tattooed onto her cheek. "Was in the tube, then came to see you."

"Tube? What's that?" Okay, so she wasn't a student. Now he was really confused. "And how-"

"Hold me." She frowned, bouncing her considerable weight on top of him. "Like a hug, like you did during sleep."

"Okay," He brought his hand around to her waist, wrapping his arms around her. She fell onto him, and once again his nose was assaulted by that terrible scent that was a mix of a hospital and vinegar. She really needed a bath. But the whole hugging her part was really nice. "What was the tube?"

"Where I was before." She purred pressing her head into the crook of his neck. "It was dark a lot, and cold, then they sent me here."

"They?"

"The doctor, and the nice man."

"Okay, and why did they send you here?"

"To kill you."

"What?" His body tensed and he became very rigid. Did he hear her right? Yes, yes, he did, but that couldn't be right. "You're here to kill me?"

"No, that's why I was sent here." She pulled back smiling at him, showing off a set of dangerously sharp teeth that looked more at home in a sharks mouth than a humans. "Now I'm here to love you. Cause Izuku is mine."

"Why do you love me?"

"Cause I do."

Okay, well that went absolutely nowhere. "Do you know who you are? Or uhh what? And don't say mine, because you said that already?"

"What I am?" she parroted? Her face scrunching up and her nose wiggling. "Hmm, Oh, I'm, I think I'm special Nomu number six."

Ahh.

She was a Nomu.

A Nomu was in love with him. And was currently hugging him naked.

XXXX

He was too old for this shit. He had been to old for this shit since the moment he took on this pain in the ass class and they had only been developing new ways to do new and stupid shit. Such as when Mina melted the entire security system so she could sneak a boy into her room.

These were supposed to be the next generation of heroes. Instead, he was dealing with a bunch of ticking time bombs that were just as likely to blow up a car than they were to stop a crime. He was so ready for it to be somebody else's problem.

With a groan, he opened up Izuku's dorm room, and couldn't help but sigh. Yep. Sure enough one of his favorite students had given up and succumbed to the dark sides of puberty. Women were trouble, especially the clingy types like Ms. Joke.

He saw his student Izuku, sitting against the wall wrapped snuggling in a blanket with some naked girl with iridescent hair cuddling up next to him.

"Izuku?" He asked placing one hand on his hip. "Care to explain why you have a girl in your room?"

"Uhh, well," Izuku mumbled, "I'm not exactly sure how to explain this. But uhh do you think you can bring her some clothes?"

"And who exactly is she?" He asked, his voice dry leaving no room for humor. The girl turned to glare at him with red eyes filled with hate and a growl filed with teeth. "And why is she still in your room?"

"Well, she uh, she's a Nomu, and she was sent here to kill me." Izuku held up a hand, pushing the cover to show that the girl was very much naked and had nicer boobs than Joke did. "But it's okay! She fell in love with me inste-"

He slammed the door shut. "Come talk to me when you decide to be normal!"

Was forty to young to retire?

**AN: I have no idea what I'm doing with this. **


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Ochako pinched at her nose, trying desperately to ignore the sight in front of her. Apparently those feelings she thought she had gotten rid of were still there, especially jealousy. "Let me get this straight, you woke up in the morning to find yourself cuddling with a." She paused looking over at the girl that was glaring at her with red eyes once again. "An incredibly attractive female Nomu that was sent to kill you, and you expect myself and Momo to wash and cloth her?"

"I want Izuku to wash me." The girl's eyes shifted from red to pink when she looked up at Izuku. That wasn't just the look of a girl in love, that was the look of a girl that knew exactly what she wanted. She was wearing one of Izuku's button up school shirts, and nothing else. She looked exactly like one of those girls in a romantic movie that just had the best night of their life with Mr. Perfect. Or a train wreck.

Probably both.

"Ochako," Izuku half whimpered, running a hand through his hair and making her regret not following through on her feelings. She made that choice when he was still small, kind of plain looking, and not an absolute hunk of a man. "It's not like that, don't think of her as sent here to kill me. Just think that she decided to escape."

"Into your bed?" Momo asked, her own elegant eyebrow raised, somehow despite waking up moments ago, she was looking fine. There was something amazing about how being a hero and sharing a bathroom, shower room, locker room, and basically having a sleepover every other week with so many attractive heroes that really opened up her to new sexual desires. Shame that Momo had somehow ended up with Mei.

Izuku just laughed, scratching his stomach and showing off his abs like he wasn't aware that those things could be considered lethal weapons considering how they could cause a woman's ovaries to explode at thirty paces.

"Yes!" The Nomu perked up bouncing. And bouncing a lot. She clambered over Izuku, half hanging onto his arm. "Izuku's bed is warm, when can we go back to bed? I want to touch you more."

"Later," Izuku coughed when he noticed their glares and those of everybody else in the common room - which was pretty much everybody in their class, and Mei, who was actually the only one not paying attention. - it probably wasn't the best spot to have this conversation considering that they were dealing with a Nomu. "But first, there are some things we need to take care of a few things and actually introduce you to everybody."

"Hi everybody!" The Nomu sprung from Izuku's arms, waving her hands in the air, which lifted her shirt up high enough to show that she wasn't wearing any underwear and that she had a fantastic butt. "I'm Zero Six!" She spun and latched back onto Izuku's arm like she was a sexy lamprey. "Kay, met them, bed now?, Oh, or you can give me a bath."

Mineta passed out via a nose bleed.

"Zero Six," Momo asked taking a step forward, her cheeks were stained red by the sheer power of lesbomancy. "I believe that Izuku might have a point, we need to take care of a few things, like find out where you came from, check you for trackers, bugs, and a wide variety of things. So please, let us help you, then I'm sure once it's dark Izuku will be more than happy to sleep share a bed with you."

Momo really needed to learn to speak for herself.

And why was everybody okay with Izuku sharing a bed with a girl? Didn't the dorm rooms mean anything? Hell, why was Izuku so okay with this too? Maybe she had some super pheromone quirk that made everybody horny and distracted. Wait that was normal. Superpowered, super hot, super teenagers. It was like the Olympics but all the time.

There were ten love hotels within ten minutes of U.A. by walking.

They were just good little kids and didn't know better for their first year, then puberty sucker punched them all.

"Besides," Izuku shrugged. "You smell really bad."

"Fine," Zero two let go of Izuku's arm, a soft pout on her face and her incandescent hair lost its luster fading to a dull brown, her eyes shifted from pink to a more natural brown. "I guess I can do that boring stuff. But, I want a reward!"

"You want a reward for getting a bath and getting clothes?" She sighed, still trying to process all this. Really after everything else that has happened to Izuku, this was only slightly outlandish.

"Yes please!" At least she was polite. "I want chocolate."

"Oh, well that's easy we can easily get-"

"And Sex with Izuku."

The whole room blushed at that.

Katsuki was the first to break the silence, by glaring at Izuku. "What the hell you mean you didn't do that already! What the fuck Deku! You damn nerd!"

XXXX

When U.A. had made the dorms, they really went all out on the baths. While still public, they were closer to a hot spring than anything resembling the baths she had at home. There had been many times when they had taken a group bath and just chatted until their fingers pruned, just soaking away the days work.

It only sucked to clean, but that was a worthy sacrifice.

Ochako had seen many naked women in these baths, from the immaculate Momo on a nearly daily occurrence, to rarer sights like Mei being dragged into it by Momo, to Nejire Hado bathing Eri, to Camie - who kept showing up for Iida - and even the pro hero Midnight, and Ms. Joke. but there was very little that could have prepared her for the sight before her.

Zero Six was basically like someone had taken a Manga character, made it realistic, sexier, and then carved her out of living marble, it didn't help that the girls soft blue skin was almost grey to the point of being stone light to say nothing of her rather flawless features.

And then there were those. Breasts. Perfect, immaculate, large, round, full, delight handfuls that represented the dreams of men and women alike.

"Damn," She muttered, Momo standing next to her nodded, they were both wearing their normal gym uniforms while staring at this creature.

"Damn?" Zero Six asked, tilting her head to the side. "Why damn?"

"Oh, it's nothing," She waved her hand in front of her. It was hard not to look at her. And she got to touch her. She had to touch her to wash her. Everything should be fine. "It's just that you're breasts are really big."

"They are?" Zero Six mumbled hefting one of her sweater puppies up. She outclassed Momo and even Mei by at least two cups sizes. "I just thought you all were small."

It was hard to feel insulted by that. Mostly because of the bounce.

"Yea, well, it's a good thing Izuku is a breast man," Momo muttered, pulling Zero Six into the water. Wait, how did Momo know that? "I'm sure he'll enjoy playing with those things later."

"A breast man? Does that mean he likes big breasts?" Zero Six asked taking a few steps into the water. A thick oily substance trailed after her staining the water a rainbow of colors. Izuku was right, she really did need a bath. "Because I can make them bigger if he'd like them more.

"Well yes, he might-" Momo began, but then her face turned even redder. "Wait, no, you shouldn't do that there's-"

To late, bit by bit Zero Six's already impressive chest increased in size adding a few inches while maintaining what had to be a gravity-defying set of hooters.

"Damn" Momo muttered. She nodded in agreement.

**AN: *Insert meme about the author's subtle hidden fetish* I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! Go read my Fem Kiri fic, or the Itsuka one, those ones are actually good. **

**Or donate to my Ko-Fi so I can continue to write filfth like this. **


End file.
